


Focal Point

by NekoRuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Social Anxiety, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Kuroo knows how Kenma feels about crowds. Too much to see, too much to analyze. That's why he has become Kenma's focal point.





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> New on AO3 and currently in the process of moving fics from FF over here! I originally wrote this in August.

Kuroo knows how Kenma feels about crowds. 

 

The younger boy always studies his surroundings, analyzing and processing. That is the main thing that makes him such a great volleyball player and such an important asset for Nekoma.

 

But in crowded places, there are too many variables. There is all that noise, all those people. Too much to see, too much to analyze. It overwhelmes Kenma and makes it hard for him to concentrate on just one thing.

 

Kuroo has been his focal point ever since he first noticed that, when both of them were still kids and the younger boy hadn't begun to dye his hair yet.

 

When they are on the train together, Kuroo sits close to him, thighs touching. If they can't find a seat, Kenma will hold on to his shirt. Kuroo was (pleasantly) surprised when this first happened, because he was always the one to reach for Kenma in order to help the younger boy focus on him instead of losing himself in the crowd. But then again, Kenma often communicates with him through touch instead of words and Kuroo felt his heart flutter when Kenma reached out for him for the first time, that simple and small gesture speaking volumes and claiming Kuroo as the almost-blond boy's focal point.

 

When there are too many people getting on or off the train, Kuroo's hand will find Kenma's smaller one and not let go until they have reached their destination. Sometimes Kuroo will do that even when there are barely any people. Just to be safe, he tries to fool himself; but deep down he knows that he does that because he likes being this close to Kenma, touching him.

 

When there is some sort of celebration after a match, or something else lively and involving at least the entirety of their team and maybe other teams as well, Kenma finds a corner to be on his own, unnoticed, one of his game consoles being his only company. Kuroo knows that the younger boy can't handle crowds even if they consist of people he knows, people he was playing with or against only a short time ago. Kuroo knows and he always finds him. He sits down next to him, bumping his shoulder into Kenma's softly, teasingly. He speaks to him gently, smiles at him, lets him know that he is there no matter what.

 

Then they join the others together. Kuroo makes sure to sit close to the younger boy, their bodies touching, and sometimes Kenma, relaxed and relieved, rests his head on the taller boy's shoulder. If they are standing, Kuroo becomes Kenma's focal point either with the proximity of their bodies or by putting his hand on the smaller boy's back.

 

Kuroo knows that most of the others have noticed, especially his teammates. No one makes any comment, but he has seen happy, almost wishful, smiles.


End file.
